Un perfecto día de lluvia
by Aleex Black
Summary: Rose esta confundida y su unica ayuda es la lluvia, pero James Potter enamorado de su prima decide idear un plan para decirle que es la mujer de su vida. Aunque las cosas salen de un modo ...Improvisado


_**Resumen:** Rose esta confundida y la lluvia es su unica amiga en estos momentos, James Potter esta enamorado de Rose y debe pensar en un plan rapido para que ella sepa que es la mujer de su vida._

_Desde ese ático podía ver como la lluvia caía sobre la colina, como las gotas repiqueteaban sobre el rio cercano, podía ver como los fuertes vientos atentaban contra los arboles, arrebatándoles hojas y ramas. Si cerraba sus ojos escuchaba a las gruesas gotas cayendo sobre el techo de madera, cayendo sobre el césped, escuchaba las góticas que caían a intercalados tiempos sobre una olla ubicada en el pasillo a causa de una gotera. También teniendo los ojos cerrados sentía el frio y la humedad ya que tenía la puerta del balconcito que estaba en ese mismo cuarto, abierta._

_**Disclaimer: Ni Rose ni James me pertenecen son de Jotaka, esa personita maravillosa que lleno diez años de la infancia de muchos. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Perfecto Dia De Lluvia<strong>

Rose/James

Rose Weasley miraba por la ventana, observaba la lluvia caer, le encantaba eso, el olor de la lluvia, el sonido de la lluvia al caer, pero sobre todo e fascinaba estar bajo la lluvia.

Desde ese ático podía ver como la lluvia caía sobre la colina, como las gotas repiqueteaban sobre el rio cercano, podía ver como los fuertes vientos atentaban contra los arboles, arrebatándoles hojas y ramas. Si cerraba sus ojos escuchaba a las gruesas gotas cayendo sobre el techo de madera, cayendo sobre el césped, escuchaba las góticas que caían a intercalados tiempos sobre una olla ubicada en el pasillo a causa de una gotera. También teniendo los ojos cerrados sentía el frio y la humedad ya que tenía la puerta del balconcito que estaba en ese mismo cuarto, abierta.

A esa chica le encantaba todo eso, la lluvia algo tan simple, que para muchos es el presagio de tristeza, para ella era simplemente hermoso, a muchos les dañaba planes y aburría pero para ella era solo quedarse en casa con un vaso de chocolate caliente leyendo un libro o dibujando, o como ese día dedicarse a observar, escuchar y sentir.

_El frio enfría tu mente _pensó ella, porque eso era lo que necesitaba precisamente PENSAR, y es que últimamente no entendía porque sus celos cuando veía a su primo entrar y salir de la Sala común de Gryffindor con chicas deshuecadas, a las que a la semana siguiente veía llorando por el rechazo del chico. No entendía porque cada vez que lo tenía cerca y veía sus labios rojos le daban unas infinitas ganas de besarlo. No sabía porque ahora que lo veía o cuando estaban en la misma habitación se ponía nerviosa y quería salir de ahí.

Estos síntomas habían empezado después de las vacaciones de navidad de su quinto año, porque su primo Albus se había ido a pasar uso días con Scorpius, Lily hermana del primero, mejor amiga de la chica y novia del tercero quiso ir también con él; a Rose no era que no le agradara Malfoy solo que no se sentía cercana a el así que a pesar de la invitaciones no quiso ir.

Hugo trabajaba con el tío George, junto con Fred II que estaba en un castigo de su madre por hacer estallar un inodoro de Hogwarts, a pesar de que su padre estaba muy orgulloso su madre lo castigo haciéndolo trabajar esas vacaciones, claro que trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley no es ningún castigo. James se salvo por los pelos de ser descubierto, pues él se apresuro a esconderse bajo la capa mientras Fred se quedaba embobado viendo a los Slytherin corriendo de un lado a otro para no mojarse.

Por otro lado James al que no le hacía ni poquito de gracia que sus dos hermanos menores pasaran navidades con los Malfoy especialmente sabiendo que su pequeña hermana estaba de novia con uno de ellos, así que al igual que la pelirroja se fue a pasar esos días con sus abuelos, para respirar aire puro, es esos días ambos confraternizaron mas y hablaban todos los días, a todas horas, de sus gustos disgustos, anécdotas graciosas de James con sus "amigas" y otras sobres lo que Rose pensaba de eso, en ciertos momentos el pelinegro hablaba de sus sueños y temores mientras la pelirroja se limitaba a escucharlo.

En ese tiempo estando ellos dos solos, hablando y charlando, en la chica se despertó lo que ella creía que era el sentimiento de hermandad de cuando eran pequeños que se había dormido con el paso del tiempo. _Cuando vuelva a clases se irá _había pensado, pero ese sentimiento no se había ido es mas había persistido hasta esas vacaciones de pascua.

Por eso necesitaba estar sola, para desentrañar esos sentimientos hacia su primo, en ese cuarto húmedo y alejado del suelo, pasando frio para que así se le enfriara la cabeza.

Según ella estaba sola, pues su abuela se los había llevado a todos al supermercado que estaba cerca, pues todos (hermanos y primos) estaban pidiendo golosinas Muggles, pero ella argumentando un dolor de cabeza se había quedado, pero _su_ dolor de cabeza estaba con ella en la madriguera y al igual que la pecosa pensaba, pero él no trataba de desentrañar sentimientos, el trataba de adivinar que haría para aprovechar ese tiempo a solas con Rose.

Porque es que James Potter sabia que sentía por ella, de hecho esa fue la razon por la cual fue a la madriguera en Navidades, quería estar cerca de la pelirroja, porque pocos meses antes de eso se él pelinegro se había sorprendido a si mismo mirándola mientras estudiaba en la sala común, o también pensando que su prima no era fea, no, tenía un sedoso y brillante cabello de color rojo fuego hasta la cintura, un cuerpo muy bien formado con una cintura pequeña, sus pecas marrones que llenaban sus mejillas rosadas le daban un aspecto un poco infantil pero que le fascinaba, y sus ojos azules como el cielo lo atontaban y como en ese mismo instante lo hacían suspirar; pero ella no era solo belleza, ella era una de esas pocas chicas, sino la única, con la que podía hablar sin que se le quedara embobada viéndole o incluso se desmayara, ella era la única que se resistía al "Encanto Potter", tal vez fuera porque lo veía como a un primo o quizás asi era ella, pero eso al chico lo enloquecía, además era inteligente y responsable pero al igual que él le encantaba bromear y era muy graciosa, carias veces los había ayudado – a Fred y a él- con bromas a los Sly.

Al igual que el chico pensaba en ella, ella pensaba en el chico, si, pensaba que su primo no era feo después de todo, de hecho era muy guapo, quizás por eso era el más grande mujeriego de Hogwarts, si era por eso, por su cuerpo musculoso gracias al Quidditch, su cabello negro e indomable al que le pasaba la mano constantemente para desordenárselo mas arrancando suspiros y risitas tontas de las estudiantes, también sus ojos marrones que le recordaban a la calidez y en los que se sentía segura; james era muy guapo pero eso no era todo lo que enamoraba a Rose – aunque ella aun no sabía que era amor- era la sonrisa de él era tan cálida y sincera, al igual que sus ojos, que aunque no quieras ríes con él, a pesar de sus defectos, la arrogancia sus bromas constantes, la idiotez; tenia también tantas virtudes, era inteligente, alegre, optimista y tenía un corazón de oro porque créanlo o no el pelinegro era puro de alma y una amistad como la que el te ofrecía no la verías de nuevo ni aunque vivieras 500 años, James era igual a su abuelo y a su padre, combinado lo mejor de los dos.

Lily, Albus y Fred sabían de este amor por eso sacaron a todos de la casa y ayudaron a que james se quedara, diciendo que aun le dolía el cuerpo des pues de la última caída que tuvo en un partido de Quidditch – que fue bastante fea-, el tenia que idear un plan para que ella lo besara y asi estar juntos, bien el sabia la fascinación de la ojiazul por la lluvia y estaba lloviendo, además de que debía hacer lo que nunca haría por otra chica, confesarle que la amaba, pero él no era un chico romántico no era de palabras sino de acciones, entonces ¿Qué hacer?, pronto volverían todos y tal vez no tendría más oportunidades ¿Qué haría?

Rose seguía pasmaba mirando por la ventana sin saber que hacer ¡El frio no la ayudaba! ¡Por Merlín! estaba frustrada, _Tal vez no es lo suficientemente frio _pensó ella en un arranque de desesperación asi que se dirigió l balcón y diestramente bajo por medio de el teniendo cuidado de no caer hasta que llego a salvo al césped, al principio no sabía qué hacer si dedicarse a correr bajo la lluvia, bailar o simplemente acostarse a sentirla, pero como si fuera un señal vio unos pequeños charcos de barro y sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ellos a saltar y a embarrarse; James seguía sin saber qué hacer y es que la pelirroja no era cualquier chica tenía que ser especial porque un Te Amo no se dice fácilmente y siendo la primer vez del muchacho lo hacía más difícil, algo que le encantaba hacer a James era jugar con la Snitch no era un buscador pero su hermano se la había regalado de cumpleaños en su segundo año en Hogwarts, ya que a él le encantaba verla volar por los aires y gracias a esa pelotita alada se le habían ocurrido varios planes; Rose seguía saltando en los charcos ya tenía el pantalón café y el suéter azul mojado escurriendo agua descalza pues se había quitado sus tenis, ella solo saltaba olvidando esas preocupaciones que la habían agobiado una media hora antes, ahora solo estaban ella y la lluvia; el pelinegro decidió que era mejor si salía pues no quería tener que pagar algo de la madriguera, asi que se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a una pelirroja saltando en la lluvia y dando pequeños gritos de niña.

-Por Merlín Rose que crees que haces?

Rose se asusto al escuchar su nombre y al voltearse se asombro de ver al chico en el pórtico de la casa sintió como si su burbuja de felicidad fuera pinchada un momento pero de repente el rostro se le volvió a animar.

- Pues saltar querido primo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Por qué no me acompañas?

- Estas loca? No sientes frio?- James todavía estaba aterrado su prima no acostumbraba a hacer esa clase de cosas, no desde que era una niña por lo menos.

-Loca tal vez y frio un poco, pero la lluvia se siente fenomenal, ven no seas un amargado James.- al parecer había olvidado que ese pelinegro era la razon por la cual había tenido que salir a la lluvia.

- Amargado yo? creo que no sabes con quien hablas Rosie el hecho está en que me duelen las piernas y no puedo saltar.

- Excusas, excusas invéntate una de muñequitos Jimmy, pero quédate ahí y muérete de envidia porque no disfrutas.

- Jajajaja si esperare aquí a cuando quieras entrar y también cuando necesites quien te cuide cuando estés en cama por la gripe.

- Mmm pensé que eras mas optimista, te aseguro que no me resfriare.

Y asi se quedaron bastante tiempo Rose bailando, jugando pero principalmente saltando en los charcos y bajo la lluvia mientras James la miraba embobado con su Snitch volando alrededor, definitivamente Rose Weasley era su chica perfecta.

La lluvia paso y la ojiazul tuvo que regresar a casa el pelinegro la espero con una cobija gruesa.

- Gracias James- su momento de locura había pasado y ahora estaba avergonzada.

- Sabes Rose no conocía esas manias tuyas de bailar bajo la lluvia.

- Mmm hubiera sido mejor con una pareja de baile pero asi estamos- estaba roja pero no le iba a dar gusto a su primo.

- Tal vez, pero te recuerdo que no bailo.

- Si, debería enseñarte pronto, o si no Como haras cuando una de tus "amigas" quiera bailar contigo.

- Si deberías enseñarme entonces- rose sintió ¿Celos?

Ya habían llegado al atico y rose estaba revisando su maleta buscando algo para el frio, pero no encontraba nada, el chico se limitaba a verla dando vueltas por la habitación pero al percatarse de que solo tenia ropa para el verano se dirgio a ella.

-Necesitas ropa?

-Estoooo….Si, este suéter era la única prenda para el frio que tenia.

- Espera aquí.- y salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo la chica se metía al baño a darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Al volver se la encontró en el cuarto de nuevo pero esta vez envuelta en una toalla roja, casi se le escurre la baba y como pudo le tendió una chaqueta bastante grande y una camisa de él con el logo de una banda muggle.

- Salte, salte o piensas que me vestiré contigo aquí?- la ojiazul lo sacaba a empujones de su cuarto.

- No sería mala idea- susurro James tan bajo que la pelirroja no lo escucho.

Al finalizar abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama pero después de un tiempo exhausta Rose se dejo caer sobre la cama dejándole la orilla a James quien seguidamente también se acostó.

Se quedaron asi un buen tiempo mirando el techo y escuchando de nuevo como la lluvia caía sobre el techo, Rose cerraba sus ojos por el contrario él pensaba que hacer?. El frio invadió como esa tarde la habitación y él temiendo por la pelirroja se dirigió a cerrar la puerta del balcón.

- Déjala asi James- seguía con los ojo cerrados.

- Te resfriaras pequeña.

- Hoy eso no importa- necesitaba del frio, parecía estúpido pero ella entendía porque las cosas son asi- pero si te preocupa por la ventana ahí una cobija, servirá para los dos.

El ojicastaño se acostó de nuevo esta vez extendiendo la cobija encima de el y de la chica. Ambos pensaban, hasta que en la cabeza de el se formulo una pregunta.

- Que hacias bajo la lluvia no que tenias dolor de cabeza?- tenia una mirada entre divertida y de aprensión.

- Pues menti solo quería pensar- contesto con simpleza pero tenia un poco de color en sus mejillas- y tu por que te quedaste?

- Tambien quería pensar- en parte era verdad.

-El gran James Potter piensa? Ohhhh!- y rio.

- No te burles, yo pienso lo que necesita ser pensado.

- Jimmy ni yo entendí esa frase- James odiaba que le dijeran asi pero ella podia decirle "osito" y no le importaría nada.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres tan inteligente.

- Tal vez pero pienso más que tu- ambos reían- pero bueno que es lo que necesita ser pensado por ti?

- Es una chica- _era obvio eso es lo único en lo que piensa James_.

-Aaa, y que pensabas sobre ella.

- Estas muy curiosa hoy no primita.

- Si quieres no me cuentes.

- Sobre quien crees que yo pensaría?- Se exprimió el cerebro tratando de recordar las conversaciones con James…

_Estaban en el césped bajo las estrellas uno al lado del otro bocarriba._

_- En que piensas?- una pelirroja odiaba ese silencio que había en el ambiente_

_- En una chica- el pelinegro estaba embobado mirando al cielo y discretamente también la miraba ella._

_- Creo que eso es algo obvio y que piensas sobre ella?._

_-Que curiosa estas hoy primita._

_- Si quieres no me cuentes._

_- Pues Rosie sabes lo que es estar enamorado?_

_- Jimmy te juro que jamás he sentido el amor._

_- Mmm yo tampoco…bueno hasta ahora._

_- Estas enamorado-el asintió._

_- Eso creo, bueno nunca lo he sentido pero se lo pregunte a Lorcan que está enamorado y me dijo que eso es amor._

_- Por Dios, esto va a los libros de historia, James Sirius Potter está enamorado._

_- No te burles- se sentía un poco aburrido._

_- Pero porque estas asi? si es amor no se supone que deberías estar feliz? Como Victoire y Teddy que siempre tienen una sonrisa._

_- Supongo, pero porque ellos saben que son correspondidos, mi chica bueno ella es diferente._

_- Se resiste a el "Encanto Potter"?_

_- Algo asi._

_- Si es especial debes ser especial con ella no? digo cambiar que ella se dé cuenta de que es única y que no será igual que con las otras "deshuecadas"_

_- Tienes razon, la voy a conquistar- estaba un poco más alegre- gracias por tus consejos prima._

_- De nada James- y le sonrió._

Vaya, ahora ella por darle consejos era la culpable de que James estuviera enamorado de otra chica, aunque eso a ella no le debería importar porque pues ella no era nadie para él, solo familia.

-Ya te hace caso?

- Para nada, y eso es lo que más me gusta.

- En serio?

-Claro, yo por ella lo daría todo, como te dije ella es única

Se sumieron en un silencio en el que solo se escuchaban unos cuantos suspiros de James y unos sollozos de Rose, recién entendía que como su primo, se había enamorado por primera vez, y por primera vez sufría, porque no era ella a la que amaba era a otra suertuda chica, por la que él había cambiado, y es que recién se daba cuenta que cuando James salía de la sala común con chicas no era como las otras veces, no estaban abrazados ni cogidos de la mano incluso parecía que estuvieran discutiendo y que las chicas tal vez lloraban no por que las había dejado si no porque nunca las acepto, su primo había cambiado y no era por ella.

- James?- pregunto en un susurro tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, el estaba tan embobado mirando el techo que ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando.

- Dime- contesto con voz soñadora lo que hirió aun mas a Rose.

-Como es ella?- el arrugo el seño.

- Es complicada- trataba de utilizar las palabras correctas quería que su prima entendiera de que era ella la chica de la que el estaba enamorado- a veces es muy responsable y callada, pero otras es muy graciosa, también es madura pero en ocasiones es mimada y parece una niña pequeña lo que me causa mucha risa, es muy hermosa, y solidaria es inteligente y por lo general es muy alegre.

- Por lo general?

- Si, si la haces rabiar puede llegar a asustarte con sus miradas.

Rose tenía el corazón herido, esa chica era mucho mejor de lo que ella podía llegar a ser.

- Y que tan hermosa es?

- Bastante, pero creo que ella no lo sabe.

- Como no lo puede saber, una chica sabe cuándo es linda o no tanto.

- Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo, ella es alta y podría tener a cualquier chico creo que por eso no se fija en mí- dijo él ahora con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- No creo que sea eso- a pesar de tener el corazón roto en 1000 pedacitos ella no soportaba ver a su amado siempre tan alegre y optimista asi y solo por una chica que no sabe el chico tan maravilloso que tiene detrás de ella.

- Entonces?

- Tal vez aun no lo sabe, se lo has dicho?

- Que estoy enamorado de ella?- ella murmuro un simple Si-no, no sé qué decirle.

- Y si le robas un beso?

- Eso funcionaria.

Entonces James se sentó en la cama Rose también solo para ver que haría su primo, el se voltio a mirarla directamente a los ojos ella confundida y con los ojos rojos agacho la cabeza, pero él le tomo la barbilla suavemente le alzo la mirada y se acerco a ella, Rose en un estado de adormecimiento por haber escuchado todo eso no se dio un cuenta, hasta que de la nada los labios del chico estaban sobre los de ella al principio no le devolvió el beso por la sorpresa pero después se lo devolvió. James no estaba acostumbrado a esos besos lentos y tiernos, estaba acostumbrado a los salvajes y apasionados, pero como todo lo de la chica le encantaban los besos asi.

Cuando ambos se separaron ya que necesitaban aire se limitaron a verse a los ojos, unos instantes.

- Por qué hiciste eso? No que la amabas?

- Rose no entiendes?- ella negó con la cabeza- la chica de la que estoy enamorado eres tú.

-Que?- Rose abrió tanto los ojos como se lo permitieron.

- Si eres tú, mi motivo para cambiar, para ser mejor, por ti y para ti quiero ser el mejor hombre y por eso Te Amo.

Tan pronto como termino la frase la pelirroja se lanzo sobre él, no era una experta besando pero James que si lo era la besaba de una manera que la hacía sentir como nunca ella pensó que alguien la podía hacer sentir, y James, James bueno el estaba en las nubes era su primer enamoramiento y algo le decía que sería la única vez que se enamoraría porque no había chica más perfecta que Rose Weasley.

Y ese día de confusiones y dolor, un día de abril, James Potter y Rose Weasley descubrieron el amor, era un perfecto día de lluvia.

* * *

><p><em>Ojala les guste, este lo escribi hace mucho y pues se me ocurrio publicarlo en esta pagina.<em>


End file.
